User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Words Of Reirei On Villains Wiki That Almost Make Me Cry A Bit Because Of My Compassion For Wild Canines
I can hardly handle the way the Villain Wiki keeps writing about Reirei even the Lion Guard and this wiki write politer descriptions, but why can hardly tolerate the way the Villains Wiki writes personality and the categories of Reirei is the majority of the categories Reirei and her pack are put in on Villains Wiki is like even the leaders live in the past whether it's category or personality. I can hardly tolerate the adjectives Villains Wiki uses on Reirei's page, especially since they write her like they want to treat her as mean as the real wild canines are treated. That's part of why I'd need someone else to expand her page on Villains Wiki, the adjectives are negative enough to put me close to tears. It doesn't matter if it's extremely negative personality drescription being spread or if it's the homelands being shrunk both problems can make me cry, because that I've had compassion for wild canines since early childhood is no joke. My tears almost dripping out of my eyes while reading Villains Wiki is I feel sad but on such a wiki have very little hope of any chance of improvement unless a gentle admin would help me speak with another leader, emotionally I'm like Oh please don't treat this pretend black-backed jackal as mean as Europe treated her cousins in folklore including the ancient fairy tales. But even when the personality description of Reirei is changed that keeps being the result they write her description as rudely as Europe wrote fairy tales with wolves and as negative and coyotes were described in folklore. I'm compassionate and loyal enough for Canidae to see the positive side as well as learn the tricky parts of life while reading their stories, plus they're the family that inspires me the most. I just know the words the Villains Wiki uses on page of characters like Reirei is more false than personality description on wikis like Disney Wiki Lion Guard Wiki and this wiki. The villain wiki it rudely describes her like she doesn't have a conscience, like the poor jackal misleads, like she has no friend and is often the traitor. This Villains wiki even says Reirei pushes her luck too far it also says she a theif as if Janja and the vultures aren't , poor mother jackal she's the who the most polite in the villain list of the Lion Guard, just the terrible problem of the whole family of Canidae being quite misunderstood with how many people live in the past and how many treat this family with impatience. Wild canines are nice and loyal they just have several positive qualities misunderstood with those like the jackal and coyotes it's qulalities like their rescourcefulness misunderstood as a slowly moving coward this family no matter which species have moral. With knowing wild canines so well I know Reirei scenes in the Pride Lands isn't the poor mother jackal being a theif it's their unique quiet way of asking for permission and the Pride Landers not wanting to share, plus their trickery isn't used to be mean to others it's the way wild canines show caution against creatures who could quickly hurt them, it's their strange looking calmly shown caution. Greedy, hypocrites, liars, abusers, thieves, oppressors, thugs, traitors, and cowards these are the rude categories shown on Reirei's page. But I know absolutely poor Reirei isn't as negative as this disrespectful category list says, is their anyone who could help with her gallery and show imformation on her page of Villain Wiki, these rude categories are what tell me the Villains Wiki treats Reirei as mean as Europe treated her cousins, plus this isn't her only problem, the poor female doesn't even have a name that really fits her species in reality, so she's a character who proves some peopole don't divide real and fake that well, she also proves how many people can't distinguish quiet loyalty and what's uncontrolled fear, Reirei's brave she just doesn't want the danger she experiences between the two lions to be suddenly aggravated. She no bad character she just one of the misunderstood characters blamed the most, it's Simba fearing her and then giving her no time to explain what she was really up to during her trip, plus that with Simba every Outlander is treated like they're all the same, well they're not all the same at all, Reirei's more cautious than the rest and knows how to resolve. She could have been offered a few petals or bugs if Simba would have shown the poor mother jackal more respect. She has a point about how little thought Simba gives her kind, and if you know their quick movements of fighting than her hatred of the hyena clan is clear too, it's not love Janja shows the poor jackal it's how much he enjoys teasing her non-stop, however Janja's teasing doesn't trick her and she's prudent enough to his teasing doesn't scheme her. Category:Blog posts